


Angelus

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spangel A~Z [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of collaring, No Plot/Plotless, possessive!Angelus, spike up to his typical shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: So, yeah, basically I just needed to write a little thing with Angelus getting jealous with William and being the possessive little shit he is. Surely, he must know that Spike only does these things to ruffle his feathers, right???
Relationships: Angelus/Spike (BtVS), spangelus
Series: Spangel A~Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Angelus

“Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to.” Angelus hauled Spike along beside him, lifting him off the ground, his hand gripped tight around the back of his neck like a mischievous puppy. “If you’re so determined to act like a whoring little whelp, complete with that  _ ridiculous  _ name you’ve given yourself, then maybe I should treat you like one. Told you before, you’re the one thing in this world I intend to keep.”

“No need to get your knickers in a twist,” Spike struggled uselessly in Angelus’ grasp, his tone full of a snark that he knew would make his punishment that much more delicious once they got back to the house they’d taken over recently. “‘Sides, I’m not yours. Nothing is ours. We have, we take, but we don’t get to keep, remember? I was just having a bit of fun, taking my fill of the local lovelies. Why should you care?”

“You are  _ mine _ . I care. I care that you were giving some filthy harlot a suckjob when you should have already been waiting for me in our bed.” Angelus stopped outside the door of their new abode, slamming Spike against the wall hard enough to jar his senses. Spike snarled and let his demon free, his fangs dropping as his lips twisted in an open sneer, yellowed eyes taunting. “Gonna get you a collar, boy, nice black leather one, with my crest fitted onto it like a pretty little cameo. Maybe even drag you around on a leash, too. You’ve been lucky so far, with me letting you have time with Dru, and even Darla, made you forget, made you complacent. Now, you’ll have to earn that privilege back, naughty little William, prove to me that the lesson will stick.”

“Oh, teach me, Da. Little Will’s been a real bad Childe, needs Sire’s firm hand, he does.” Spike let his body go lax in Angelus’ grip, purring as the elder vampire pressed against him. He smelled Angelus’ arousal, thick and surrounding him like the fog of the city, and knew his Grandsire could smell him too, could feel it as he wedged a thick thigh between his legs. “Mm, Angelus...”

“Say it, William. Tell me who you belong to, who you’ll  _ always  _ belong to.” Angelus pressed his thigh against Spike’s straining erection, grinning as his Childe moaned and bucked. “Say. It.”

“You, Sire. I’m yours, body and blood.  _ Yours _ .”

“Good boy.”


End file.
